Perdiendote y Recuperandote
by Fullbuster Elie Dragneel
Summary: Loki era un dios que enamoraba con su canto. Lucy era también llamada Afrodita, enamoraba a los hombres con su belleza. Se enamoraron y ¡poof! de un momento a otro Loki es destinado a buscarla por dos mil años, pero ¿un amor de dioses lo podrá romper un chico Peli-rosa de 16 años?./NaLu/JelZa/LaMi/Gale. NaLu en todos los capitulos de ahora y más próximamente. *UA* Reviews Please.
1. El Sentimiento Oculto

_**+~*~El Sentimiento oculto~*~+**_

_**De: Fullbuster Elie Dragneel o Lucyheartphilia1**_

_**Para: los otakus seguidores de Fairy Tail**_

_**Historia: NaLu, con leve LoLu**_

_**Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de el tio Hiro **__o el Mashimax del floww jeje. Yo solo los utilizo... porque soy malaaaaa y por que de vez en cuando me aburro y con esto me divierto c(=_

_Este fic puede contener "Lms" o "Lims" ustedes saben lo que significa asi que si lo leen o no es caso suyo._

_**pdta: actualizaré cuando pueda**__, no hay fecha exacta. __**Lo mismo en mi otro fic de "mi verdadero yo". **_

_**En este fic ocupo la historia Griega, claro no todo es 100% cierto y puede que este muy resumido porque es el epílogo**_

_**Comienzo**_

_**~~Hace muchos miles de años~~**_

Los valles en Grecia eran verdes y estaban cubiertos con frondeso pasto. Incontables rebaños de ovejas pastaban allí.

Los jóvenes pastores se sentaban bajo los olivares y pasaban el tiempo tocando sus instrumentos.

Cada año, en los días de fiesta, había una competencia entre los flautisas, y cada vez ganaba uno distinto.

Hasta que un día apareció un joven cantante frente al juez que juzgaba quien ganaba o no.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo del rey de Tracia, Loki, un joven de cabellos un poco rubios que bailaban al compáz del viento, con una musculatura envidiable de cualquier hombre que pasara por su lado, los rayos de sol adornaban con ternura cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Su madre era una musa, hija de Zeus.

De ella heredó Loki su espléndida voz. Cuando Loki cantaba y tocaba su lira, todo a su alrededor se silenciaba. Incluso el viento se detenía para oírlo. Los árboles paraban de crujir; los pájaros y animales salvajes seguían extasiados al cantante.

Cuando los jueces oyeron su canto, dijeron:

-No tendremos que organizar más competencias, el primer premio lo recibirá eternamente Loki. No ha habído nunca un cantante así y, seguramente, nunca lo habrá.

Muy a gusto, Loki paseaba por las montañas, y en un campo de flores en la cercanía de un riachuelo, se encontró con la ninfa Lucy de Heartfídice.

Una bella chica de cabellos dorados, que hacían que el Sol no fuese competencia. Un cuerpo digo de mil y una estatuas y un millon de retratos de su cuerpo, un cuerpo voluptuoso y perfecto.

La cara er todavía mas perfecta, claro, solo si era posible. Con unos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa que dejaría embobado a cualquier hombre hasta ciego.

Para los dos fue amor a primera vista. Se casaron en un templo y prometieron estar juntos para siempre.

Desde entonces, el afortunado Loki canta solo para su joven y bella esposa, los dos siempre jugaban, se correteaban y todas las noches tenían sus momentos de "poca inocencia"

Pero tanta dicha no podia durar tanto tiempo.

Un día, Lucy, contenta y descalza, corría hacia el riachuelo siendo perseguida por su esposo, quien estaba jugando con ella y ella con el. Lucy, por descuido, pisó una culebra que la mordió en el talón

-¡Loki, una culebra!- gritó Lucy horrorizada, mientras veía la sangre mezclada con veneno saliendo de su talón.

-!Resiste, Lucy!- fué lo último que pudo gritar, su amada Lucy había fallecido.

Loki fué a hablar con Zeus quien le dijo que convertiría el alma de Lucy en una Diosa, pues ella era realmente bella, pero para no crear revoluciones en el mundo humano la llamó: Afrodita, la Diosa del amor y la belleza.

Afrodita y Loki estaban de nuevo juntos, poro Hades se enteró de que su hermano, Zeus, había robado a el alma más bella que existió y le mandó una maldición a Afrodita; esta viviría en su reino por más de dosmil años y ella renacerá en elúltimo año como una persona cualquiera, claro, conservando su perfecta imágen.

Loki no estaba de acuerdo con esto, y Hades le dijo que los sentimientos de Afrodita seguirían siendo los mismos, pero por ser humana, tal véz, otro ser humano podria cambiarlos.-¡Tú deberas buscar a Afrodita como nunca antes o alguien más cambiará sus sentimientos!-. gritó Hades mas que vengativo.

Y así comienza la historia...

Continuará...

_**Y..y les gustó o lo prefieren como one-shot? si es lo contrario, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, gracias y les quería preguntar si quieren que la historia sea:**_

_**LoLu**_

_**NaLu**_

_**GrayLu**_

_**RoLu**_

_**Ustedes eligen, sin nada mas que decir...**_

_**bye-beee**_

_**claro, solo si alguien lo leyó ¬3¬**_

_**comentarios, tomatazos? algo? **_

_**ciaoooooo.**_


	2. Alumna Nueva

**~+~*Primer Día*~+**

_Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, de verdad, me hicieron muy feliz =D. asi que, responderé algunos comentarios:_

**ASay20: **_**gracias y me encanta que a ti te encante jeje, y como casi todos dijeron que debia ser NaLu, pues, lo haré NaLu, pero pondré un poco LoLu y GrayLu ;) . Gracias por tu review**_

**Fairytail2012: **_**wiiiiiii, lo encontrase interesanteeeee, y si, supongo que será NaLu. Gracias por tu review**_

**Nany: **_**a mi también me encanta todo lo referente a Grecia y sus dioses y heroes y (como ven aqui) la seguiré, ustedes dicen cuantos capis mas o menos :/**_

_**lamento no poder responder más, de verdad, lo lamento**_

_No podré responder más comentarios, ya que se me va a acabar la hoja jeje y empezaré la historia, porfavor, sigan leyendo porfa, sii?_

**~+~*Primer Día*~+~**

_**~~En La Actualidad~~**_

-¡SIENTESE SEÑOR DRAGNEEL!- gritaba eufórico el profesor de cierta clase

-Hai, hai- y mas que tranquilo un pelirrosa se sentó en su silla de clase junto a la ventana.

-¡pero, profesor, queremos estar un poco mas con Natsu-sama, porfavor- dijo una albina que estaba sentada arriba del puesto de el Dragneel.

-si profesor, porfavor- TODAS las alumnas de la clase estaban apoyandola.

-lo lamento jovenes, pero es hora de estudiar- concluyó el profesor mientras iba a su puesto.

-lo lamento profesor- dijo Natsu apenado por lo que acababa de sucedir.

-que se le puede hacer, señor Dragneel, usted atrae mucho la atención- recalcó lo obvio a Natsu mientras se dejaba caer pesado en su puesto- Bien...- esperó a que la clase se calmara un poco- Voy a dar un anuncio importante- nadie le hacía caso-Mph...-una venita apareció en la sien de el profesor-oigan...

-silencio profesor, ¿que no ve que estamos ocupados?-dijo un peliazulado mientras apostaba- ¡siete, si!, denme sus monedas perdedores-

-¡ES SOBRE UNA ALUMNA NUEVA!- y con esto todos los alumnos callaron y se acercaron a el profesor.

-¿como es?, ¿es plana? digame que no, ¿quien es?- estas y muchas más preguntas se hacian parte en el salón dirigidad hacia el profesor.

-si quieren saber...- el profesor giró su vista hacia la puerta y de ella salió una chica rubia.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo secamente la chica, pero eso bastó para llamar la atención de todo el salón.

-Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, la nueva estudiante- presentó el profesor a su alumna.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los silbidos y piropos tampoco. Lucy era de verdad hermosa, y ese sonrojo no ayudaba mucho a que no lo fuera.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, la modelo de esta revista, creo que me voy a desmallar- dijo una peliazul bastante bajita y de pelo corto, sosteniendo una revista en la que en la portada aparecía una chica de unos diecisiete años, sacando la lengua a la camara y usando un bikini negro mientras abrazaba a un osito de felpa rosado gigante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y mas de uno con una hemorragia nasal.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la sala de clases mientras todos miraban la revista con cara de pervertidos.

-Etto..., ¿dónde me siento?- preguntó Lucy rascandose levemente su mejilla.

-s-sientese al lado del señor Dragneel-dijo un poco nervioso el profesor quien miraba la foto de la revista en la que aparecía su alumna.

-Gracias...-y sin más que esperar se sentó rápidamente en su asiento, evitando miradas sorprendidas y lujuriosas por parte de los hombres.

El día continuaba y las clases seguían. Tocó la campana para salir de clases y el único que salió fue el profesor, ya que una nueva alumna había llegado, la interrogación no se hizo esperar por mas de trece segundos.

-¿es verdad que eres una super modelo profesional?, ¿por qué tienes los pechos tan grandes?, ¿puedo tocarlos?- estas y muchas preguntas más se presentaban en la situación, más por parte de los hombres que mujeres.

-ah... etto... - dijo nerviosa la nueva alumna, hasta que alguien interrumpió todos los comentarios.

-dejenla en paz, si quieren conocerla, vean su revista. La están vendiendo abajo, si no compran ahora, se agotarán.- un chico de unos diesiocho años con cabellos azulados y bien vestido se acercó a la escena.

y con esto todos bajaron desesperados.

- arigatou- agradeció lucy

-no hay de que, por cierto, ¿tu eres la de aquí?- preguntó el extraño de cabellos azules apuntando a la revista y sonriendo seductoramente.

-s...si, la empresa me obliga a usar esas cosas...- no podía dejar de mirar los ojos del peliazulado... Esos ojos que se la comían con la mirada, pero aún así, eran seductores.

-¡Ah!, lo lamento, olvidé presentarme, soy Gray Fullbuster.-dijo ofreciendole su mano cual principe.- y usted señorita, es...?.

-Lu... Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. -aclaró la nombrada poniendo su mano encima de la del Fullbuster.

-Un placer conocerla.- dijo Gray besando la mano de Lucy.

-Igualmente.-

-¿vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?, yo invito.- Gray tomó de la mano a Lucy y se la llevó hacia la cafetería.

**~~En otro lugar de la escuela~~**

-¿haz oido los rumores?, parece que Gray y la chica nueva andan juntos.- decía una chica peliblanca mientras se encrespaba las pestañas.

-ay siii, parace que todos estuviesen atras de ella. De seguro su mamá fue una ramera, ¿de que otra manera podría tener los pechos tan grandes y ser tan curva?- decía otra chica de cabellos morados.

-¿y viste las imágenes de su revista?-comentó la peliblanca mientras cambiaba de pestaña.

-de seguro ella también es del mismo rango.-respondió la otra chica de cabellos morados.

_**Continuara...**_

**Y? que les pareció?, le pondré arto GrayLu ya que lo amo tanto como el NaLu... Bueno... no tanto como el NaLu, pero un poquito menos.**

**Igual pondré LoLu obviamente.**

**Si quieren que agrege StingLu, u otra pareja que termine en "Lu", no importa si es la más improbable del mundo, me avisan, porque necesitaré artas parejas, para mas celos de Natsu jeje...**

**y sin más que decir...**

**Bye-bee, los amooooo...**


	3. Primer Amigo

**~*~+.Reecuperandote y Perdiendote.+~*~|**

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que no comentaron... __**¡MUERANSE!, **__no, mentira. Igual gracias por todo y a todos los que siguen este cochino, mugriento y churriento fic._

_PD: Gracias, Emina megpoid, ahora no puedo ver a Gray caballerosito y lo veo como lo ve Juvia -.-... XD, tengo sindrome de Juvia; ES CONTAGIOSO_

_Y sin mas, dorinpa, dorunpa a-le-er..._

**Chapter 2: ****~*~+Primer Amigo+~*~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Era raro, nunca me invitaban personalmente a comer las personas que conocía. Siempre eran cosas como "señorita Heartfilia, tiene una cita a las tres. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos", "señorita Heartfilia, el señor Goldshmidt quiere saber si almorzaría con el". Siempre era lo mismo. Y si lo hacía alguien personalmente, resultaba ser **FEO**, para mi mala suerte, ¡nunca eran chicos lindos!, ¡¿por qué los feos se fijaban en mí señor, por qué?!. Bueno, dejaré de pensar en mi depresión llena de feos por un momento.

El chico que me había invitado a comer era diferente, era directo, tierno, caballeroso, no como mis experiencias anteriores, me estoy llendo a mi pasado lleno de feos denuevo.

Solo quedo en la conclución de que él era diferente. Y eso sin mencionar que este no era feo como los de mi pasado, no, el era atractivo. De una u otra forma, creo que me atrae, su fisico y su personalidad; un poquito de ambas.

Estaba en mis pensamientos lindos, y con mi pasado feo, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-LLegamos, Lucy.-claro, entre pensamiento feo y pensamiento lindo, se me había olvidado que estaba de camino a...¿comer? con este chico..., como se llamaba... ¡ah!, Gray, cierto se me había olvidado... creo que se llamaba Gray... creo...

-¿ah?, s-si, gomenne...-

-Gray, me llamo Gray.- continuó la oración por ella.

-Hai, gomenasai, Gray-san.- se disculpó Lucy avergonzada.

-no tienes que disculparte, Lucy.- La nombrada se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre por parte del peliazul.

- Gr-gracias, Gray-sa.- mas no pudo continuar, porque el dedo del fullbuster estaba posado en sus labios, evitandole seguir con la frase.

- solo Gray, bien?.- solo eso bastó para que un tomate no fuera competencia para el sonrojo de Lucy.

La rubia solo asintió, aún sonrojada. El chico rió ante el extraño comportamiento de la Heartfilia.

-¿Nanni? ¿qué sucede?.-la Heartfilia puso sus manos en su cara como buscando algo - ¿tengo algo en la cara?.-

Gray dejó de reir.- nandemonaii, entremos a la cafetería.-paró su andar un momento.- Lu-cy.- Gray le guiñó el ojo y le habló seductoramente, raro de él.

Me tenía intrigada, por qué se portaba _así_ conmigo, talvez era de esa forma con todas las chicas. Porfavor señor que no sea asi.

- ¿eres así con todas las chicas?.- me decidí a preguntar

-Y-yo? c-con t-tod-das? n-no; ¡ah, abrieron, mejor entremos.-Gray tomó a Lucy de la mano y a paso de robot la entró a la cafetería.

**Gray's P.O.V**

¿Qué fué esa pregunta?, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? y...¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de la respuesta? y esta misma sería otra pregunta, ¿por qué solo soy así con ella? que me sucede.

-Gray... estas alli? Graaayyy.- algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, tu voz.

-ah? que?, ah, si, claro. Vamos, mejor sentemonos, todos nos miran raro.- era cierto, todos nos miraban con cara de los idiotas que son; malditos güarisapos, que no saben hacer nada más que observar a la linda chica nueva?.

Nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa que estaba en la esquina del lugar, no me gusta llamar demasiado la atención.

La mesera llegó para tomar nuestra orden, tu mirabas la ventana. Que linda te ves tan distraida. decidí interrumpirte, la mesera me miraba un tanto raro.

-Lucy~, L-u-c-y.- te llamé, intentando captar tu atención.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Estaba distraída, denuevo, en mis pensamientos, hasta que una voz que ya había escuchado antes me llamó sacandome de mi mundo, denuevo.

-¿ah? ¡ah, si!, perdón que decías.- pregunté

-que que quieres servirte, talvez un helado... o una bebida.-

-u-un helado porfavor, de chocolate.- me gusta el chocolate, me trae recuerdos de mi pasado... ¡ah, porfavor, denuevo en mi pasado lleno de feos!, debo dejar de irme hacia mi pasado.

-que sean dos, porfavor.- pediste, también le gusta el chocolate, creo que seremos amigos.

Nuestros minutos en la cafetería fueron divertidos, reímos, recordamos canciones de nuestra infancia que teníamos en común como Aserejé, de Las Ketchup, o Mayonesa de no se quien.

-Hablo enserio, no me acuerdo de como se llama la banda que creó esa canción, no te rías, tu tampoco te acuerdas.-

La mesera llegó con los pedidos. Chocó con la punta de la mesa botando los helados encima de Gray...uy... el helado no sale facilmente de la ropa.

-G-Gommenasai, no fue mi intención, y-yo.-intentaba disculparse

-no, no te preocupes, es solo helado, yo pago el frasco.- y con la mejor sonrisa, intetó hacer que no se preocupara.

la mesera sonrió, supongo que los empleados tenían que pagar cuando rompen algo-h-hai.- se fué un tanto sonrojada, que tierno de parte de Gray.

-aaawww.- dije

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?.- me preguntó Gray

-¿no nada, es solo que eres mas tierno de lo que yo pensé.-le guiñé el ojo, porque lo hize, no se.-ah?.-me acerqué lentamente hacia el rostro de Gray...

**Gray's P.O.V**

se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? no será que ella me va a... Que me sucede con esta chica Kami-sama, que sucede.

Paró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, tomó una servilleta y la acercó a mi labio superior, creo que solo me iva a limpiar el rostro... creo que me ilusioné con algo que no era cierto.

-listo, tenias manchado tu labio.- me sonrió, me sonrojé. ledee mi cabeza intentando que no viera mi sonrojo.

La tarde pasó con risas y bromas de parte de ambos; pedimos otros helados y pronto todo se solucionó.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG~**

- el timbre sonó, mejor vallamos a clase antes de que dejen fuera del salón a la chica nueva.- dije

- sí, rápido.- me intentó apurar, pero yo no tenía prisa; nunca llego tarde, pero tampoco a tiempo.

Lucy me agarró de la mano, eso me tomó desprevenido, y empezó a correr como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, sin mayor problema. Claro, sin mayor problema para mí, Lucy fué acosada por los profesores mas jovenes, los estudiandes de primer año, hasta los de último. Malditos pervetidos.

Bueno, no importa porque yo fuí su primer amigo el dia de hoy.

Continuará...

**Lo lamento mucho, pero en el sig. capitulo me enfocare un 90% NaLu, se los prometo, y cuarquier duda, tomatazo algo, **_**agregenme en Facebook **_**me llamo:**

**Flopy Waffle Torres Pov y tengo una foto de natsu y lucy abrazandose, no tengo problemas en responder si tienen alguna duda ;)**

**Gracias por tomarse ** su tiempo en leer y no olviden motivarme para el siguiente capi en la cajita de allí abajo


	4. loki va en camino

**.+~*~+.Perdiendote y Recuperandote.+~*~+.**

**III**

**.+~*~+.Loki va en camino.+~*~+.**

_**LEER NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy tail y sus prsonajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei._

_Algunas cosas son parte de mi publico fiel, que me dijeron que pusiera e.e. No me culpen a mi si son un tanto pervertidas para Natsu... Si hay Lemmon o Limme en algun capi, avisaré._

_Gracias por los reviews, fueron pocos, pero me ayudaron a seguir. Gracias especificamente para __**TheHinata **__- __**Fairy-Osphim **__- __**Agatha xB **_- _**NaLu vs StinLu **_-** Yolandiitaah **- **clairedamoon**_, Y saludos para mi amigo __**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan, **__tambien queria decirles que él está haciendo un fic de Naruto, le esta quedando muy bien y queria invitar a leerlo. Les quería preguntar algo muy importante, es sobre __**tres fics nuevos que quiero hacer**__ y les voy a preguntar a la terminacion de este capi. __**IMAGINENSE LA PERSONALIDAD DE USUI TAKUMI EN NATSU. **_

_**Qué les pasó chiquillos con los reviews? TT3TT, no va a ser competencia para Natsu, van a ser celos, asi que no se enojen TT3TT.**_

(N/A: INTERRUPCIONES MIAS e.e)

-Dialogos.-

Pensamientos o acciones

**P.O.V's (Point Of View)**

**~~Cambios de escena~~**

*Palabras o contéxtos no entendibles para todos los lectores*

¡GRITOS! e.e

_palabras clave_

T-tar-tamudeos (ej: P-pe-pero)

_No los aburro mas, a leer:_

I

V

**~~En La Actualidad~~**

**Natsu's P.O.V **

Soy Natsu Dragneel Marvell, un anti-social al que todos aman, ¿por qué?, no lo se, solo no sociabilizo con gente y todos me aman; yo no quiero que me amen, solo quiero pasar desapercibido, por esa razón, no paticipo en clases. Me va bien en todo caso, tengo el puntaje masculino nacional mas alto, soy muy bueno en deportes, puedo correr mas de 100 km sin fatigarme; lo se, raro.

Soy muy bueno en tanto a las chicas, no me importa si ustedes lo llaman ser "mujeriego", porque no es asi, a mi no me gusta dañar a las mujeres, pero simplemente no me importan mucho sus sentimientos, para mi _eran_ como para no aburrirme, no es que cada semana tenga a una en mi cama. No me ha gustado ninguna mujer en toda mi vida.

Hablando de ese tema, no es que lleve la cuenta, pero le _tuve_ que haber quitado la virginidad a unas... treinta en toda mi vida, no me _acosté _con ninguna que no sea virgen.

Y en mis gustos... nop, aún no hay nada. Los requicitos para enamorarme serían; Primero: Ser mínimo, linda, mínimo.

Segundo: tener buen cuerpo, no es que me importe, bueno... si me importa, y mucho.

Tercero: tiene que ser obligatoriamente buena en "_eso"_ si yo lo soy, ella igual. Aún no conosco a ninguna que me hiciese llegar al climax, o minimo que haga que me acerque, ninguna lo ha logrado.

Cuarto: tiene que tener alguna virtud.. como... no se... cantar bien, si, tiene que cantar hermoso, bailar hermoso y vestirse hermoso... si... soy superficial, pero no del todo.

Y quinto, pero no por eso menos importante: Tiene que ser inteligente, no una simple chica popular, no me importa si es una nerd o algo parecido por solo leer libros, tiene que ser... en otras palabras... ¡perfecta!, pero sé que las personas perfectas no existen.

Pero ahora que lo pienso... no me quedaré solo para el resto de la vida, tengo que escoger a una chica si no quiero quedar con cinco gatos y siete perros; a ver, quienes podrían estar en mi "lista de opciones".

Iba caminando por el pasillo, me dirigí a la terraza, estaré solo y tendré vista para todas las chicas de la escuela.

- Mitte, mitte, es Natsu-sama.- decían unas chicas de la escuela mientras me abrían paso para que yo pasara

- kakoii-desu.-

- Es tan cool, kyaaa.- otra mas?, pense que eran dos

- ¡NATSU-SAMA, AAAAAAHHHH!.-

- Natsu-sama, compita en el partido de futbol con nosotros.- y ahora hombres?

- NO!, NATSU-SAMA VENGA A LA COMPETENCIA DE KENDO.- y otro mas

- NO!, NATSU-SAMA VENGA A LA COMPETENCIA DE ESGRIMA.-

Oh no, venía el grupo de porristas, yo no era parte de ningun club deportivo, pero de vez en cuando jugaba un partido de futbol, ping-pong, basquetball, futbol americano, kendo, esgrima y muchos mas sin dar mi mayor esfuerzo, y como resultado siempre ganaba fans, por asi decirlo, o como yo las llamo: locas hechas para acosarme.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ES NATSU-SAMAAAA AAAAAAAAH!.- Gritaban algunas integrantes del equipo de porristas

- NATSU-SAMA, VIOLENOS PORFAVOR!.- okey, esto empezaba a darme miedo, si no calmaba esto pronto, me quitarían la ropa, si, me estaban intentando quitar la camisa.

-NO, NATSU-SAMA ME VIOLARÁ A MI, NATSU-SAMAAA, LE DOY MI VIRGINIDAD.- yo seguia serio, no podía seguir mi camino o me seguirían hasta la terraza. Lo unico que se me ocurrió hacer era sonreirles

-aaaaaahhhh.- un suspiro por parte de todas las presentes, haciendo que se desmayaran.

-¡bien hecho Natsu-sama, ahora vendrá con nosotros al partido.-

-Estoy un poco ocupado, talvez luego.- me digné a hablar, estaba cansado y solo quería ver a las posibles candidatas para mí.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a la terraza, al fin solo; y a ver a mis candidatas. A ver, las con cuerpo promedio serían...

Lisanna, la mas bitch de el Liceo, doble cara, mentirosa, envidiosa, malcriada, oportunista, mala, chismosa,... según se... no es tan buena en _eso_ como aparenta... es raro que sea mala en _eso _si es una perra y ... no besa bien, aparte de que, por lo que he notado, su blusa tiene implantes. Descartada

Levy, la pequeñita intelectual, ella me cae bien. Nunca he hablado con Levy, pero igual me cae bien, tal vez como una hermana pequeña. Descartada.

Laki, Evergreen... quien más, quien más... Creo que son todas las de cuerpo promedio.

Estaba en mis pensamientos, cuando una voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- Gracias Kami-sama, logré escapar de ellos, ahora puedo leer mi libro en paz.- leer?, quien será?, no había oído esa voz antes, talvez sea de esa alumna nueva que no ví, estaba viendo el cielo y escuchando música al mismo tiempo cuando anunciaron a la nueva alumna, creo que no la alcancé a ver, ya que cuando me iba a acercar a ella todos se le acercaron. Lo unico que alcancé a ver, fuéron sus hermosos cabellos rubios y pude captar un aroma a vainilla, no pude ver su rostro ni su cuerpo, asi que no me confiaré por su voz ni su embriagante olor.

Decidí ir a ver si era la nueva alumna, no me afectaba verla, no es como si me fuera a enamorar...¿o si?

Me acerqué, ella estaba apollada en un barrote del techo del pasillo, el pasillo era lo unico cubierto, lo demas estaba descubierto, -me gusta venir aqui-

- Porque puedes pensar libremente, sin personas que te digan que hacer, puedes ser libre sin prejuicios?, cierto?.- ¿ella completó mi frase? ¿yo estaba hablando?, creo que empezé a hablar sin darme cuenta.

- Sí, ¿también vienes aquí seguido?.- le pregunté, las palabras salian solas de mi boca, es la primera chica con la que hablo sin tener que rechazarla. Algo en esa chica era diferente.

- No, yo llegué aquí solo hoy.- me sonrió, qué linda sonrisa, espera, que estoy diciendo.

Se rió, creo que yo estaba sonriendo como idiota, ¿¡QUE CHICA ME HA HECHO SONREIR COMO IDIOTA ANTES!?, bueno, esa chica es hermosa y sin contar el provocador uniforme escolar, creo que lo modificó un poco. Me gusta. La falda era burdeo con cuadros, y las lineas eran de un rojo un poco mas fuerte. Estaba por los muslos dejando ver BASTANTE de sus blancas piernas. Traía puestas unas calcetas negras que llegaban por sus rodillas y un cinturón negro puesto en diagonal en sus caderas.

En la parte de arriba, llevaba la blusa por sobre la falda, y esta, mal arreglada. Abrochada, y los cuatro botones superiores, desabrochados. Dejando ver un _"poco"_ de sus pechos, y la corbata también mal puesta. Sobre la blusa, llevaba el blazer escolar sin abrochar, por lo que daba un aire libre y despreocupado.

Esta chica es sexy, esa palabra le queda corta, aparte de que es hermosa, su cara era fina, y sus hermosos ojos chocolate, que podía verlos toda mi vida y más. Y sus mejillas levemente rosadas, que adornaban su piel blanca, y...esos labios... que rogaban por ser besados, esos labios carmín como las rosas, a que sabrán...

_Requicito número uno y dos, encontrados. _

WOW, PARA EL CARRO DRAGNEEL, EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?, bueno... esa chica es hermosa... SI, PERO NO PARA QUE FANTASEES CON ELLA... peroooo... NADA DE PEROS... ¡solo fíjate en su blusa!

Y sin darme cuenta, me detuve en su blusa, explorando con mi vista sus pechos cubiertos por una tela.

Estaba en mi sueño cuando la gloriosa voz me sacó de ellos.

-Eeeem... o-oe.- era ella...como se llamaba... el profesor aquella vez la nombró como... Lucho? Luppy? Luigie?...-qu-qué sucede?, por qué me miras así?.-sus preguntas me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-dos cosas; no me llamo ni Lucho, ni Luppy, ni Luigie, es Lucy.- Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos?, nah, eso era imposible.- y no, no estoy leyendo tus pensamientos.- denuevo?... mujeres, siempre hacen lo mismo.- Y segundo... podrías... no se... dejar de verme la blusa, porfavor?.-

-Ah?, ah si, lo lamento.-me disculpé

Soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Y, ¿que haces aquí?.- pregunté

-Solo vine por que una manada de animales salvajes me estaban persiguiendo, yo solo quiero leer en paz.- me explicó

-es obvio que te persigan, con el cuerpo que tienes...- musité apenas audible

-¿Qué?.-

-Nada, nada.-

-Y... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- preguntó, evadiendo el momento incomodo que se había formado entre los dos

-Nada en especial, solo procuro no morir solo.- expliqué

Rió, que linda risa

-¿Por qué?, no creo que alguien como tu pueda morir solo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-pregunté

-bueno...Solo llegué hace... ahora y lo único que hacen las mujeres es hablarme de ti.- interesante, interesante

-¿Con que hablan de mi eh?, interesante...espera, ¿como sabes mi nombre?.- intrigado por la situación, me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno, de primero, abajo todas las personas gritaban Natsu Dragneel, por lo que supuse que eras tú.- con que eso era, vamos a conseguirme una noche con ella

-¿como supusiste que era yo?, hay muchos hombres en esta escuela, además yo nunca te había hablado.- intenté formar una conversación.

-Los hombres de allá no son muy guapos.- a echarle carbón al fuego

- aah, entonces me encuentras guapo.-

-Y-yo n-no dije e-eso.- Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, acorralandola entre una pared y yo.

-entonces me encuentras horrendo.- me acerque un poco a su cara

-tampoco d-dije e-eso.- giró un poco la cabeza

-entonces...-me acerqué a su oreja

-entonces ¿qué?.- me dijo, enfrentandome

-cómo crees que...soy?.-le dije con mi boca besando su oido

-bueno, yo.-

-bueno tú?.-

-...creo que...eres...lindo.-susurró, y lo último lo dijo como flecha, por lo que no la pude oír muy bien... naaaah, mentira, si la oí, pero quería que lo dijera mas fuerte.

-¿Qué?, perdón, no te oí.-yo seguía en su oido

-que creo que eres...lindo.-

-¿Qué?.- Ojojojojojo, que divetido es molestarla

se soltó de mi agarre y se fue como a dos metros de distancia

-Ya lo oíste, no tengo que repetirtelo.- me dijo

- hablo enserio, no te oí preciosa.- le dije, intentando convencerla, nada ni nadie se resiste a mis "encantos" masculinos

- ¿Eres así de lanzado con todas las personas que conoces?.- me preguntó

Me quedé en pose pensativa, yo no era asi con nadie.

-¿ah?.- la miré por un momento, ya la había visto antes.

-¿qué sucede?.- dijo dejando por pasada la anterior pregunta

- yo ya te había visto antes.- le dije acercandome nuevamente a ella.

- e-enserio? yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes.- me dijo mientras retrocedía.

-si, pero donde...- paré de acercarme, ella de verdad se me hacía familiar.

-n-no lo se... tal vez... en una de mis sesiones de fotos.- me intentó ayudar a recordar, pero no era eso.

-no... no es eso.- donde era, donde era...

-bueno... tal vez en uno de mis conciertos.- ¡Bingo!, eso era, en uno de sus conciertos, tal vez cuando mi primita quiso ir a verla, estabamos en primea fila asi que pude verla.

-¡SÍ!, fué en uno de tus conciertos, cuando lleve a mi primita a verte, creo que le diste un autografo o algo así.- le juraría al mundo entero y más, que mi primita es su fanática número uno.

-tu...¿primita?, vaya, vaya, vaya, no pensé que "El gran Natsu Dragneel" fuera tan tierno.- me dijo como si hubiese descubierto el tesoro de barbanegra.

-n-no soy tierno, solo la quiero mucho es todo, nada mas.- me excusé

-¿cómo es tu prima?, tal vez la recuerde.- me dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa sigue siendo muy linda.

-bueno... es bajita, de pelo azul oscuro y largo, le llega como por las rodillas. Ammm... tiene ojos cafés y... es... mi prima, se llama Wendy Marvell Dragneel.- le expliqué.

-veamos...¿hace cuanto tiempo fué a verme?.- me preguntó, tratando de recordar.

-en tu último concierto, *el veinticuatro de octubre* de este año.- me acuerdo de ese día porque mi primita cumple años el veinticuatro de octubre, llevarla a ese concierto fué su regalo de cumpleaños por parte mía.

-¡oh!, creo que ya se quien es, es esa niña tierna que estaba en primera fila, la recuerdo perfectamente, me recuerda a mi cuando...-paró de hablar, y bajó la mirada, me preocupé ante este acto. Yo no solía preocuparme, pero ella era la primera chica con la que he hablado sin que ella se me declare... Ella me interesa, tal vez seamos amigos... o... quizás... algo más...

Ella seguía sin hablar, me preocupa

-¿Cuándo...?.- decidí preguntar después de unos minutos de silencio, genial, la primera persona con la que puedo mantener una conversación estable y los champiñones voladores unicornios-pegasos se la llevan a un lugar desconocido en la ciudad de "¡YUPI!", eso, o los champiñones voladores verdugos-asesinos se la llevaro a el imperio de *"PIÑERA"*

-Ah?, n-no, no es nada... solo...nada, no te preocupes.- intentó sonreir, pero solo le salió la sonrisa mas triste que he visto.

-Si no quieres contarme, no te obligo a hacerlo. Pero si quieres desahogarte, cuanta conmigo.- intenté animarla con un poco de apoyo, sea lo que sea que esté pasando debo apoyarla, aún si no nos conocemos ya me siento en confianza. Con ella no soy frío ni cortante, puedo ser yo mismo. Sin miedos.

-bueno...- hizo una pausa- esta bien, te contaré, creo que estoy loca por contarle mi pasado a un extraño que jamás en mi vida había visto antes, pero me siento en confianza contigo... no se porque...-

-A mi me sucede lo mismo contigo, eres la primera chica con la que puedo hablar libremente, la primera chica con la que no soy frío en personalidad. Tal vez podamos ser amigos... ¿Qué dices?.- le tendí mi mano

-Bueno...- se rascó levemente la mejilla, creo que no es fácil confiar en personas si eres famoso

-Vamos, se lo que es que las personas estén contigo solo por interés en tus posesiones, puedes confiar en mí.- intenté inspirarle confianza

Me sonrió.-Hai!, seremos amigos, Natsu-san.- me sonrojé cuando dijo mi nombre, de sus labios suena... Lindo.

-Solo dime Natsu.- le sonreí amablemente.

-Entonces... Hai!, Natsu.- me correspondió el gesto

Ya entramos en confianza, le preguntaré que le pasa.-y... me vas a contár lo que sucede?.-

-Eh?.-

-por lo que te deprimiste cuando hablaste de Wendy.-intenté hacerla recordar

-Oh... eso...- bajó la cabeza en signo de tristesa

-b-bueno, si no quieres yo lo entie-

-No te preocupes Natsu.- me interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase

-H-Hai.- me senté y le hice un gesto para que también lo hiciera

-Bien, todo comenzó asi...-

**~~Una horas después~~**

-Con que por eso te deprimiste...-

-S-si...-

Se formó un incomodo silecio entre los dos.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie ni nada te vueva a hacer daño, Lucy.- le guiñé el ojo.

Se sonrrojó ante mi acto, se ve tan kawaii sonrojada... espera Dragneel, que estás diciendo.

- eres tan tierno conmigo y nos acabamos de conocer.-

- soy tierno contigo porque me caes bien, pero solo seré tierno contigo y con Wendy, con nadie mas. Entendido?.-

- HAI!, TAICHOU.- me respondió como soldado

**RING~ RING~**

- eh?, sonó el timbre, mejor vamos o...- pasé mi brazo sobre su hombro y fuí acercando mi rostro al de ella, como si le fuese a dar un beso.

- Baaka, mejor vamos a clases.- se soltó de mi agarre, se paró del lugar en el que estabamos sentados. Me tomó de la mano y fuímos corriendo hacia el salón.

En el trayecto mientras corríamos hacia el salón de clases, yo tomé la delantera, sin soltar de la mano a Lucy, yo la iva guiando.

Las personas nos miraban sorprendidos, en especial las mujeres. Supongo que para ellas no es normal ver que tomo a alguien de la mano mientras me río y corro.

**~~En el salón de clases~~**

- NATSU!.- me gritó

- shhhh, nos van a escuchar.- la calmé

- Bien, pero ¿cómo vamos a entrar a el salón sin llamar mucho la atención?.-

- Solo entremos.- Aún estabamos tomados de la mano.

Entramos al salón y todos nos miraron boquiabiertos, en especial un chico con el pelo negro-azulado.

- Sumimasen, sensei.- se disculpó Lucy, yo no dije nada y sin sotar su mano nos dirijimos a nuestros puestos.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que entramos a la sala de clases. A algunos ya se les había olvidado el tema de que entramos tomados de las manos y a otros... No.

Aún teníamos tomadas las manos, pues nos sentabamos en un banco compartido. Yo tenía el lado de la ventana y Lucy el del pasillo.

Lucy paecía muy atenta a lo que el profesor decía mientras que yo jugaba con los dedos de Lucy.

El resto del día nos la pasamos conversando, raro para algunas y algunos, pero bueno para mi.

**~~Mientras tanto En un Lugar Desconocido~~**

-Loki, ya es hora.- pronunció una voz intimidante, de la cual era dueño un señor ya avanzado en edad, sentado en un trono

-Hora de qué, Zeus-sama?.- interrogó un joven con anaranjados cabellos, vistiendo una túnica blanca, al igual que el señor nombrado Zeus anteriormente

-Te acuerdas de Afrodita, la mas bella entre las mujeres?.-

-Mi amada, como olvidarla.- respondió el joven

-Llegó la hora de que vallas por ella, si no vas pronto, Eros te la arrebatará de las manos.-

-CÓMO?, ¡PERO SI EROS ES SU HIJO!.- gritó alterado el nombrado Loki

-Te explicaré. Tiempo atrás mientras Eros bromeaba, como siempre, con sus flechas, una de ellas logró darme mientras yo estaba viendo a mis súbditos en las tierras del Norte Este. Capté a una joven hermosa llamada Europa, como sabrás me enamoré de ella en un instante por la magia de las flechas. Hera se enteró de esto y castigó a Eros por haberme enamorado con una de sus flechas, llevandolo así a la tierra con mis súbditos. Él estuvo en la tierra mucho antes que Afrodita, por lo que conservó su imágen. Como sabrás, tiempo después Afrodita fué llevada a la Tierra y su estancia estuvo en ausencia para nosotros por dosmil años. Hasta hoy, que ella está presente para nuestros ojos. No recuerda nada de cuando vivió en el olimpo con nosotros, y tampoco te recuerda, Loki. Tampoco recuerda que tuvo un hijo... y... lo que tampoco sabe, es que está hablando con él ahora mismo...-

-¿Qué?, tengo que ir a la Tierra ahora mismo, o no podré evitar que mi amada se enamore de otro que no sea yo.- aclaró mas que decidido Loki

-bien, te enviaremos ahí en cuanto Morfeo de el manto Celestial... por cierto, Afrodita fué adoptada por una familia rica la cual le dió su apellido y un nombre, ahora ella se llama Lucy Heartfilia.- aclaró Zeus

-Gracias, Zeus-sama, pero si a Afrodita le cambiaron el nombre, ¿cómo se llama Eros en la tierra?.- preguntó Loki

-Natsu Dragneel, Loki, busca bien.- le dijo Zeus antes de desaparecer con un manto de luz

- Por supuesto, Zeus-sama, le prometo que recuperaré a mi dulce Afrodita cueste lo que cueste.- fuéron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

_**Continuará...**_

**Sinceramente, no me gustó el capi... me aburrí al releerlo ._., pero les preguntaré igual.**

**que les pareció?, una aclaracion, lo que hablaba Lucy lo pondré en el siguiente capi e.e, i'm a troll. y en el siguiente capi comienza la trama ;3**

**LOS QUE QUIERAN SPOILERS AGREGENME A FACEBOOK, está en mi perfil el link ;3, **

_**Piñera: Presidente de la república chilena, partido político UDI, el enemigo de los estudiantes que quieren un futuro, él solo quiere obreros para tener mas plata.**_

_**Veinticuatro de octubre: MI CUMPLE!**_

**Sobre los fics nuevos:**

**Sirvienta de la Lujuria:**

**uno es sobre una sirvienta (maid) de Natsu, Lucy y es raiting M por que Natsu la compró en un prostibulo y despues ella es castigada y esas cosas, pero Natsu se vuelve mas tierno con ella con el tiempoy se enamora de ella. NaLu**

**¿Por qué te rechazé?:**

**El otro es sobre que Lucy se le confiesa a este la rechaza, pero o que no sabe es que después Lucy se va a volver mas guapa y todo eso, por lo que se va enamorando de ella, pero hay una piedra en su camino, Sting. NaLu.**

**Amor en la oficina:**

**Y el otro es sobre una empresa, Natsu está casado con Lisanna, pero se enamora de Lucy y ella de el igual, pero Lisanna es una celópata engreida y es capáz de hacer lo que sea por Natsu. NaLu**

**Ustedes me dicen cuál quieren que haga primero ;3**

**Unanse a la página de Facebook enn la que soy admin ;)), se llama: "Amo el anime y con mucho orgullo sou otaku :3" mi firma es *+~Elie~+***

**Sin más que decir...**

**FUCKING BITCH!, TERMINÉ EL CAPI 13 PAG. EN WORD!, **

**los reviews hacen que me demore menos en subir el siguiente capitulo ;3**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Holiwiis

**Holiwii:**

**Em... lamento no haber publicado, pero venia a avisarlesque estoy viva n_n y que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo casi listo OwO**

**PERO!, no venia especificamente a eso, yo venia a avisarles que SUBI LA NUVA HISTORIA!, **_**¿Por qué te Rechacé? **_**ganó la contienda n_n, porfis leanlo, acabo de terminarlo y son las 4:07 AM en Chile -_- y me estoy muriendo de sueño...**

**Porfis lean la historia y perdón e_eU**

**bye-bee**


End file.
